La boda
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Una guerra no fue necesaria. Las cosas sucedieron, unas por obligación y otras de la nada. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro. Sin contar el detalle que ambos eran muy diferentes en todos modos. Finalizada 21-07-2017
1. Chapter 1

Por primera vez en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, hay dos ganadores.

Más bien conocidos como:

 _"Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12"_

Habían salido vivos los dos, pero con muy pocos ánimos de regresar a su antigua vida, pues ahora debían actuar con que eran la pareja perfecta. Pasaron por todas las entrevistas, los han visto siendo una pareja amoroso, se besan en publico, se dan cariños, Katniss acaricia la mejilla de Peeta antes de besarlo y él toma su mano para dejar ahí un beso.

El nombre de ella es Katniss y el de él es Peeta.

Katniss no está del todo enamorada de Peeta, siente mucho afecto por él pero no sabe descifrar ese sentimiento.

Él se enteró que todo lo que ella hizo no fue más que una actuación, de forma tan cruel por haber pensado que ella lo amaba a él. Solo era una estrategia más para ambos mantenerse con vida.

Ahora ambos han regresado al distrito doce, la cosa más extraña es que aún no les entregan la casa a ninguno de los. Es curioso dado que todas las casas están desabitas.

De mal humor, Haymitch les pidió que se fueran a quedar en su casa, hasta que se arreglara la situación, y así poder continuar con la actuación de los trágicos amantes. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse en casa de él. Obviamente es cuartos separados.

En los siguientes días, Katniss se la pasa visitando a su familia. Al igual que Peeta va a la panadería a ayudar.

—Hola —Saludo Peeta una tarde, viendo llegar a Katniss.

—Hola —le contesto ella.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —Pregunto él, mientras se dirigían a casa de Haymitch.

—Están bien —contesto sin mirarlo— ¿Y la tuya?

—Igual —Tomo su mano, mientras seguían caminando—Es muyu raro que aún no nos permitan tomar una casa.

—Lo es —contesto, mientras llegaban a casa de Haymitch.

Ambos se quedaron callados al mirar un carro, que reconocieron de inmediato, del Capitolio. Ella apretó la mano de Peeta, él también la tomo con fuerza, dándose el apoyo mutuamente, mientras se preparaban para entrar.

—¿Quién será? —pregunto, aunque era más que claro que Katniss sabía la respuesta.

—Hay que entrar y averiguarlo —él también sabía quién podría ser.

No fue una sorpresa encontrarse ahí con Snow, que estaba bebiendo una taza de té junto con Haymitch, esté no parecía del todo borracho, se levanto y se dirigió a ambos.

—El presidente viene a hablar con ustedes dos —después salió de la habitación y a lo lejos se escuchó como ascendía las escaleras.

—Presidente Snow, buenas tardes —dijo Peeta, quién aun sujetaba la mano de Katniss.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Mellark —contesto con una sonrisa—. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ustedes dos. Pasemos al estudio, por favor.

Aun tomados de la mano, entraron después de él presidente.

—Podemos saber… ¿A qué se debe su visita? —Pregunto Peeta una vez que se sentó al lado de Katniss.

—Por supuesto —dijo comiendo una de las galletas de Peeta, después los miro a ambos—. Eh venido, ya que todo el mundo los ama, a avisarles sobre su boda. Sobre cuándo será el evento.

El silencio se quedó ahí.

Katniss no quería una boda y mucho menos con Peeta, lo quiere, pero no de la forma que él quiere, pero sin duda alguna, eso ella pensaba que se debía a un castigo, por la forma en la que se burló del capitolio, al no dejar que su compañero muriera, pero ahí estaba, ese era su castigo casarse con él.

Peeta también estaba sorprendido, el quería a Katniss, con todo su corazón, se lo confeso a todo el mundo, antes de entrar a los juegos, cosa que ella piensa que es una mentira, la idea de casarse con ella, le desagrada, ya que sabe que Katniss ama a otro, su amigo: Gale.

Una parte de él, le dice que Katniss tiene un bonito sentimiento hacía él y que quizás le corresponda del mismo modo, él quiere el amor de Katniss. Pero no a la fuerza. Pero ahora ese era su destino, estar juntos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Peeta.

Ahora que iba a estar con ella, no existía razón alguna para evitar que la conquistará. Aunque dentro de él se sintió sólo.

—¿Cuándo quiere que sea? —Pregunto Peeta sonriente mirando a Katniss que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Dentro de unos días —contesto.

—Yo no tengo un vestido de novia, tal vez debería darme tiempo de… —hablo Katniss desde su llegada.

—Oh no se preocupe —dijo con una sonrisa—. Su estilista ya lo tiene todo hecho. Ustedes no deben de preocuparse de nada, sólo es su deber asistir.

—¿Entonces cuando nos iremos al capitolio? —Pregunto Peeta.

—Mañana por la mañana. Sus familiares se irán dentro de 3 días, así para que ustedes, puedan preparar otros detalles. Antes del tour de la victoria, para que todos los vean "Felices" que son ahora, como marido y mujer —termino de decir.

—Entonces mañana si es posible nos veremos en el capitolio.

—Bien dicho, señor Mellark —Contesto el presidente a Peeta—. Sin más decir me retiro.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¡Feliz inició de semana! Les cuento:**

 **Está historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, fue de las primeras que hice cuando entre al mundo de los fanfiction. Está historia me encanta porque tiene mucho significado para mí. La tenía muy mal redactada xD siento que he mejorado desde entonces. Le he agregado un poco más, dado que a la original eran muy pocas palabras, así como le he cambiado.**

 **La verdad es que no le cambiaré nada, a no ser que yo lo vea necesario.**

 **Les repito, la escribí hace mucho y era muy cursí, yo sólo tenía ojos para el "Everlark" y quería historias felices. No sé como les vaya parecer la historia, tal vez algo patética, por las típicas peleas o así, pero bueno, mejor ustedes júzguenla xD**

 **La subo aquí porque quiero compartirla con ustedes. Así que espero que les guste.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que el presidente se marchara, el silencio llego. Katniss soltó la mano de Peeta. Había sido algo inesperado, no podía dejar de pensar en que las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado pronto, observo a Peeta. Él se mostró alegre y tomo la noticia muy bien, claro era parte de su gran actuación.

El silencio seguía. La noción del tiempo se perdió. Salvar a Peeta ahora le costaba su libertad. Aunque todo no podía ser tan malo, quizás ahora sería peor.

—¿Y qué opinas? —Pregunto Peeta, al cabo de un rato.

—No lo sé —contesto Katniss, mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación con la cabeza baja.

—Escucha quiero que sepas —Katniss se levantó de la silla y alzo una mano para que se detuviera.

—¡No! —empezó a hablar—. Antes de que digas algo, quiero disculparme contigo —Él la miro—. Sé que… no sé qué decir.

Peeta sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—No tienes nada que decir. Sé que no está en tus planes casarte, al menos no conmigo —Katniss frunció el ceño—. Pero si te vas a casar conmigo, dará igual, podrás seguir viendo a Gale, cuando se te plazca. Yo no te voy a dar órdenes sobre lo que puedas hacer o no —Sonrió—. Y si te diera ordenes, no las cumplirías —se retiró de ahí, dejando a Katniss pensativo.

Se limpió las mejillas, no quería agarrarse a llorar. Salió de la casa. Iría a darle la noticia a su familia y así informarlas que también debían prepararse para el viaje al Capitolio.

* * *

—¡Katniss! —Prim corrió a abrazarla.

—Hola patito —contesto Katniss con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Hola Katniss —Saludo su madre.

—Prim… me puedes dejar hablar con mamá a solas —Le pidió Katniss.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No nada. Solo cosa de adultos.

—Bien —Y dicho eso salió de la casa.

Katniss se fijó por la ventana y vio a Prim alejarse. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. Se sentó en una silla y observo a su madre que dejaba una vasija sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Prim que nos dejara solas? —Pregunto su madre sentándose al lado de ella.

—Voy a casarme con Peeta.

—¿Qué? —Su madre la miró— ¿Por qué? Aun eres muy joven y ni siquiera ha venido a pedir tu mano, ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo su madre levantándose de la silla, se puso las manos sobre la cintura y la miro de nuevo—. No les daré mi permiso.

—Eso no importa ¿Sabes? El presidente Snow, fue a visitarnos y a informarnos sobre nuestra boda, antes de que inicie el tour de la victoria.

—Oh dios mío —Su madre la abrazo y Katniss comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Peeta llego a la panadería, su madre ahora se comportaba diferente e incluso se disculpó, por las muchas veces que les había pegado. Claro que Peeta pensó, que lo hacía por conveniencia, ahora que él, ya era todo un vencedor de los Juegos del hambre.

Peeta pidió hablar con sus padres, mientras sus hermanos se seguían encargando de preparar el pan. Peeta estuvo callado, observando su casa como había cambiado en las últimas semanas.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, Peeta —su padre fue el primero en hablar—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Has estado muy extraño —comento su madre.

—Katniss y yo nos vamos a casar. Antes que nada, no quiero que se discuta el tema. Ha sido orden del presidente Snow.

—¿Y qué pasa con todo lo que has dicho en los juegos?

—No es nada relevante en eso, madre. No en estos momentos, no importa.

—¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? —dijo su padre.

—Tengo que obedecer.

—¿Qué dice ella? —Pregunto su madre.

—La tomo por sorpresa pero no dio una respuesta —Respondió.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste? —Pregunto su padre.

—Que daba igual si se casaba conmigo, le dije que ella podría seguir viendo a Gale, cuando se le placería —Una lágrima salió de su ojo.

—Oh Peeta —Su madre, que no era muy cariñosa, lo abrazo y fue ahí cuando se derrumbó totalmente.

* * *

Katniss estaba sentada junto a Haymitch, a quién apenas le había dado la noticia de la boda, Peeta no estaba presenta, ya que cuando llego anuncio que estaba cansado y se fue directo a su cuarto.

—Si algo sé —bebió—. Es que seguramente huiras con Gale.

—¿Qué? ¿Gale que tiene que ver en esto? —contesto mirándolo.

—Todo preciosa. Es obvio que no deseas casarte con Peeta, para no lastimar a Gale.

—¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

—Katniss… llevo años viéndote con Gale.

—Si… pero no somos más que amigos. ¿Y cómo nos veías según tú?

—¿Dónde compro el licor?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—No, no huiré con Gale, es obvio que no puedo hacerle eso a Peeta. Además… no me parece mala idea casarme con Peeta.

—¿Cómo? —Haymitch abrió los ojos. Katniss reprimió una sonrisa al ver que estaba sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste, ya hice sufrir mucho a Peeta y no pienso seguir haciéndolo. Gale es mi amigo, solo eso y Peeta, quieras o no… tendría que estar con él de todas formas a menos que el muriera.

—Y piensas matarlo —Haymitch comenzó a reír.

—Claro que no. Peeta me ha salvado la vida, en más de una ocasión y no solo a mí, también fue a mi familia a quien salvo. Y él haberlo hecho creer, que lo amaba lo destruyo… él jamás me destruyo, lo único que hacía era darme esperanza, para poder seguir adelante con todo esto. Y se lo debo.

—¿Estarás con él, por qué crees que se lo debes?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Tal vez yo también estoy enamorada de él.

* * *

 **¡Lindo día! :D**

 **Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo. No tengo un día en especifico para actualizar xD**

 **Puede ser cualquier día. Pero cuenten con que las historias se terminaran, no como ciertas que tengo ahí abandonadas jaja.**

 **Sé que Katniss no es tan llorona, la mamá de Peeta afectiva pero oye... para eso son los fanfics xD para hacerlos como uno quiere. Repito, fue escrita hace mucho tiempo y para mi eso es una justificación :p**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de haberse quedado un rato más en la sala con Haymitch, Katniss se retiró a su habitación para poder descansar. Aunque seguramente las pesadillas no la dejarían dormir.

Peeta, quién no había salido de la habitación, sentía la garganta muy seca y tenía hambre, cuando escucho que una puerta de la planta de arriba se cerraba, se dispuso a salir e ir a la cocina.

Ahí se encontró a Haymitch.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Peeta cuando regresó de la cocina.

—Al menos a mí no —comenzó a reírse y tomo bebió el licor que aun contenía la botella en sus manos.

—Como sea —empezó a subir los escalones para volver a su cuarto, pero Haymitch le volvió a llamar y le hizo una seña de que se sentará en el sillón de enfrente.

—Vamos a conversar. Sobre tu boda.

—No tenemos mucho que decir, ya está todo arreglado. Solo debemos presentarnos y ya. Una actuación más —dijo con una punzada de coraje, aún no los perdonaba del todo el engaño.

—¿Una actuación?, ¿Por qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Apuesto a que le has estado dando consejos a Katniss para que sepa cómo comportarse frente a todos de nuevo. Bien, ayúdala a ella pero a mí no.

—Del comportamiento se encarga Effie. Y te informo que no hemos hablado sobre eso —continúo bebiendo.

—¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Estaba pensando en ser yo, quién te entregue a Katniss al altar. ¿Quieres que sea yo? O fácil le podemos decir al primo.

—Es Katniss quién debería tomar esa decisión. Ahora me voy a descansar, ha sido un día lleno de muchas emociones.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, Haymitch los dejó esa mañana para que todo estuviese en orden. Antes del mediodía, los trágicos amantes caminaban en dirección a la estación.

La gente en el distrito los observaba. Cuando llegaron alguien llamo a Katniss y cuando se dieron la vuelta era Gale, quién en ese momento volvió a decir:

—Catnip.

—Te espero en el tren —le susurro Peeta.

—Gale… ¡No! Espera Peeta —Katniss quiso seguir al instante a Peeta pero Gale estaba más cerca y tampoco podía dejar ahí a su amigo—. Hola Gale, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Es cierto? —hablo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vas a casar con Mellark.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Por qué? Acabas de regresar de los juegos, no tienes mucho con eso. ¿Y ya te vas a casar? ¡Me dijiste que no lo harías!

No estaban siendo muy precavidos y Gale había levantado la voz cuando pronuncio las últimas palabras, por lo que Peeta lo escucho aún, sentía que le hervía la sangre por las venas, volver atrás e ir por Katniss pero ese momento era para su amigo.

Quizás Katniss en esos momentos iba a tomar una decisión y se iria con Gale o tal vez ya estaban planeando como sería su vida después de que se casará con él, una parte de él estaba seguro que ella nunca le haría eso pero lo que pasó en los juegos… cerró los ojos y avanzo hasta subir al tren.

—Hay cosas que no entiendes Gale —contestó ella—. Además eso no te incumbe.

—Por supuesto que me incumbe —le dijo él—. ¿Qué hay de todos nuestros días en el bosque? No te cases con él.

Katniss veía a Peeta como subía al tren, sentía como su corazón latía, seguramente se estaba planteando ideas que no eran.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Me casaré con él. Lo siento, Gale. Te veré en cuanto todo esto terminé. Lo siento.

Y dicho eso se alejó de ahí, busco a Peeta pero no lo encontró, saludo a Effie quién le dijo que Peeta se había encerrado en su habitación. Entro sin tocar.

—¿Y Gale? —preguntó.

—Se ha ido a casa.

—¿Entonces no te vas con él?

Katniss negó con la cabeza. Y se acostó en la cama con él. Recargo la cabeza en su pecho y se quedaron callados.

"Estrategia" se dijo Peeta, se sintió como un tonto, aunque quisiese o no, ella estaba obligada a casarse con él. Después recordó el acoso de las cámaras, que seguramente habría una escondida ahí en el cuarto.

* * *

Su llegada al Capitolio fue recibida por todos los ciudadanos, que gritaban eufóricos por la unión de los trágicos amantes. Y fue así como los días comenzaron a pasar.

La boda iba a ser transmitida a todo Panem por obligación. Así que tendrían que mostrar sus mejores sonrisas, Cinna estaba haciendo unos ajustes al vestido que usaría Katniss.

—Las personas del Capitolio eligieron esté vestido.

—Debo decir que tuvieron buen gusto —contesto Katniss con una sonrisa—. Es muy bonito. Siempre haces un trabajo mejor que el anterior.

—Me halagas chica en llamas. ¿Te quieres mirar al espejo?

Negó con la cabeza. No quería estaba demasiado nerviosa, además se sentía tentada a irse, tendría tiempo peor no podía fallarle a Peeta, aún seguía teniendo miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Sintió un cosquilleo que le atravesó por todo el cuerpo.

A la habitación entro Haymitch acompañado por Effie, ambos estaban elegantemente vestidos, Effie resaltando con todas las cosas que llevaba en su cabello.

—Peeta no podrá dejar de babear cuando te vea —todos en la habitación rieron—. Sé que no te gustan mucho los detalles pero —habló Haymitch con pena—. ¿Quieres que te entregue al altar?

Katniss se quedó callada, ella no era de sentir muchas emociones, mucho menos cuando se trataba de felicidad pero se sentía emocionada por lo que Haymitch le estaba diciendo. Asintió con la cabeza.

En el carro donde encontraba ella, estaban también su madre y hermana.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a continuar adelante. Tendría que verse enamorada de Peeta, no podía correr el riesgo de que les pasase algo a las personas que ella quería. En el carro nadie hablaba todos iban en silencio.

Prim que iba a su lado le sonreía y le decía que estaba muy bonita, su hermana también iba muy guapa, sobre todo con su cabello suelto y con la trenza que parecía diadema. El carro se detuvo y Katniss sintió que sus manos sudaban, ellas bajaron primero y en el coche se quedó Haymitch con ella.

—¿Listo?

—No…

—Muestra una sonrisa. No contestes a las preguntas que te gritaran. Simplemente sonríe, como si te hubiesen contado un chiste.

Cuando bajo se encontró en una iglesia, muy bonita que el Capitolio usaba raras veces, los flashes comenzaron a cegarla, eran demasiado, la gente que no fue invitada y se encontraba a fuera, gritaban todo tipo de cosas, así como buenos y malos deseos.

Se sujetó a Haymitch, quién iba con ella. Se sonrojo al ver la mirada intensa que Peeta le mandaba. Todos los que se encontraban sentados, se levantaron, y aunque Katniss no los conocía, todos le daban sonrisas, el presidente Snow era quién se encontraba en un palco observando todo el espectáculo.

Una hora después los declaraban oficialmente como marido y mujer.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lamentó mucho la tardanza jaja.**

 **En verdad, lo siento :c Bueno, pues Katniss no es de muchas explicaciones, Gale celoso, Peeta desconfiado. ¿Y quién no?**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos ante el segundo beso que se dieron los trágicos amantes, algunos estaban llorando de la emoción, Peeta y Katniss se limitaban a sonreír.

Al parecer todo había salido como fue planeado, dado que el presidente Snow se acercó a ellos y los felicito, lanzando una mirada que no fue descifrada por ninguno de los dos jóvenes. No podían tener certeza de que significaba dicha mirada.

Antes de retirarse les dijo:

—Los hijos de vencedores son muy importantes para nuestros Panem. Un hijo de vencedores es la mayor felicidad. Espero que pronto nos abrumen con esa noticia.

Katniss se quedó sin palabras mientras observaba irse. Sintiendo un escalofrío ante la mención de los hijos. Para sus adentros maldijo a todos, sobre todo porque ella aun no los deseaba. Observó a Peeta quién también se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Era ya una exigencia?

Peeta agarró su mano y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, donde aún se escuchan los aplausos, las cámaras no dejaban de grabar y tomar fotos, el flash los cegaba por algunos segundos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No.

Las personas más cercanas a ellos se acercaron, dándoles abrazos y deseándoles los mejores deseos. Effie estaba muy emocionada porque durante los siguientes días habría fiestas y ella podría lucir los nuevos trajes que había mandado a confeccionar.

—Señora Mellark —dijo Haymitch riéndose.

—Cierra la boca —le contesto observando a Peeta saludando a su familia.

—No lo hagas sufrir, preciosa. Míralo, se ve radiante. Tu primo no ha de estar muy contento con estos sucesos.

—Sólo espero que no cause algún problema —miro a Haymitch y le dijo en voz baja—: Snow nos ha dicho que quiere que pronto tengamos hijos.

—Eso no va a pasar, no pronto —contesto Haymitch en voz baja—. Que tú trajeras un hijo al mundo en estas circunstancias sería muy sospechoso y la gente del distrito sabría que no todo está bien con ustedes. No te preocupes.

* * *

—Me estoy cansando de actuar, Portia.

—Mi querido Peeta, no tiene que ser así. Sé que te sientes abrumado con todo esto pero sólo deben asistir a la fiesta que darán en honor a ustedes y será todo.

Peeta se quedó un rato más escuchando a Portia hablando sobre como todo lució muy hermoso y la ceremonia que le hizo llorar por ver a sus favoritos unirse, momentos más tarde Peeta regresó con Katniss quién estaba con su madre y Prim. Prim emocionada abrazó a Peeta y le pidió que cuidará a su hermana por las pesadillas que la acechaban en la noche.

Subieron a un coche ambos, abandonando la iglesia, dejando a todos atrás. Ahora iban en camino a la mansión presidencial, donde se llevaría a cabo un banquete en su honor.

—Peeta —lo llamó Katniss, él la miro—. ¿Me desabrochas las zapatillas por un momento? No es un tacón muy alto pero los pies me duelen demasiado.

—Creí que Cinna los haría más cómodos —le desabrocho una zapatilla y después prosiguió con la otra—. Listo.

—Gracias.

* * *

La multitud seguía siendo grande cuando arribaron en la mansión. Conocieron a más personas y ahí a los demás vencedores que todos estaban presentes con una sonrisa en su rostro y vestidos en sus mejores galas, todos los felicitaron. Hubieron a quienes les agrado. Y a quiénes no.

Bailaron, comieron, se tomaron más fotos, ambos estaban ya muy agotados. Las bodas en el distrito doce eran más sencillas, iban al edificio de justicia y se casaban, después iban a casa a tostar el pan, después, si podían permitírselo, partían la tarta entre sus invitados.

Peeta conversó con el vencedor del distrito cuatro, Finnick Odair, Haymitch quién estaba con ellos no dejaba de decir las cosas que sucedían durante las noche de bodas, haciendo sonrojar a Peeta por los comentarios que decía.

—Effie, ¿Crees que Peeta y yo podamos marcharnos ya? —preguntó una Katniss muy agotada.

—Oh mi niña, mírate. Te estás durmiendo. Dame un momento e iré a avisar —con elegancia, Effie dio media vuelta y se alejó. Unos minutos después regresó con una sonrisa—. Listo. Pueden marcharse. El centro de entrenamiento estará a disposición de Peeta y de ti. No habrá quien los interrumpa.

—Gracias Effie.

Se alejó y busco a Peeta, lo encontró con Haymitch y Finnick, ella se sonrojo al momento de escuchar sobre la noche de bodas.

—Peeta —no hizo caso a los otros dos que seguían riendo—, Effie dice que ya podemos irnos. Y sinceramente estoy agotada.

—Por supuesto —tomo la mano de Katniss y comenzó a despedirse.

—Tienen mucha prisa por estar solos —Haymitch empezó a reírse.

—No quieren terminar la fiesta por eso —Finnick negó con la cabeza—. Muy, muy, muy mal. Eso es una grosería por parte de ustedes. Ni prisa deberían tener. Tienen toda la noche por delante y toda la vida —alzo su copa hacía ellos dos, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a Katniss.

Eso lo vio Peeta y sintió una furia por esos dos.

* * *

 **¡Buen viernes, lectoras!**

 **Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que les guste. Y si me dejan un review con gusto lo leeré y les responderé ;) ¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Katniss no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero no quería pasar esa noche sola y además sería un buen paso, eso esperaba ella. Camino lentamente hasta el cuarto de Peeta, sus zapatos de tacón iban en su mano derecha.

Tenían todo ese piso para ellos solos, consideración de Snow.

Sus emociones se encontraban al flote cuando se encontró fuera del cuarto, su esposo. Casada, ella. ¿Cuántas veces se dijo que nunca iba a casarse? Era silenciosa y fue fácil abrir la puerta. La luz de la luna ya se colaba por la ventana, Peeta ya se encontraba metido con las sábanas encima de él.

Pudo ver desde lejos que no se molestó en quitarse los zapatos y pudo ver el saco blanco que aún llevaba encima. Él estaba boca abajo, aferrado a la almohada.

Peeta recapitulaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por una parte se encontraba más que feliz de estar casado con Katniss, fue su mayor sueño durante tantos años, sus planes de niño de casarse con la niña de la que se enamoró cuando la conoció. Y ahora estaban casados. Pero sabía, sabía que Katniss solamente se casó con él por seguir manteniendo a salvo a su familia, y porque fue una orden difícil de no cumplir por parte de Snow.

Se encontraba agotado, por eso se lanzó sobre la cama cuando la miro. Sonreír para las cámaras era tan fácil, pero no para Katniss. Sabía lo incomoda que estaba durante todo el día. ¿Y quién podía culparla?

No había ruidos, ella no se movía. Seguramente ya se habría acostado.

Internamente deseo que ella fuera a buscarlo, decirle que le quería y que iban a poder con todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran, se rio internamente para no sonar una carcajada por esos pensamientos. Katniss nunca haría nada de eso. Su noche de bodas y la iba a pasar con una almohada, ya que la abrazaba.

No la sintió, la sintió cuando los labios de ella ya se encontraban sobre él, pensó en que estaba soñando, pero se sentía tan real. No abrió los ojos, no quería matar esa fantasía de ella iniciando un beso. Él siempre los iniciaba después de coronarse vencedores. La escucho que ya se encontraba agitada por falta de aire, eso lo despertó.

Se alejó de ella sorprendido. Ahí estaba ella, no podía creérselo. Katniss se puso de pie e intentó sonreírle. No falló en el proceso.

—¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te molestan las pesadillas? —No podía ser muy tarde, Katniss aún estaba vestida, él había supuesto que apenas la dejará sola lo destrozaría.

—No quiero estar sola —murmuró—. Es la famosa _noche de bodas_ —El tono de su voz fue uno que Peeta nunca había escuchado de ella.

—Lo es —respondió—. No lo hagas, yo no quiero forzarte a nada. Y tampoco quiero que me odies más adelante por hacer algo que se supone que debemos hacer.

—Nadie me está obligando —la miró sonrojarse—. ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y me besas?

Definitivamente era un sueño. Pero si era un sueño… ¿Para qué negarse?

Fue ella quién lo acercó hasta él e inició el beso, pasando sus manos detrás del cuello, Peeta no tardó mucho en pasar las manos detrás de su cintura. Tenían diecisiete años, no era creíble que él estuviese a punto de hacer el amor con la chica de sus sueños.

Si esa noche ambos terminaban juntos, ya que Peeta se encontraba seguro que en algún momento se iba a ir muerta de vergüenza, tenía la posibilidad de que las cosas iban a funcionar.

Ya que al unirse, su relación sufriría un gran cambio. Tanto para bien como mal.

* * *

 **N/A:** No quiero dejar historias sin terminar. Así que he decidido que voy a terminar, claro, modificando muchas cosas de la historia original, ya que me da mucha pena XD. Si no la leen, voy a entender perfectamente.

¡Gracias por todas ustedes que agregaron a favoritos/follows y las que dejaron un review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

La luz del sol ya estaba presente en la habitación dónde Katniss continuaba dormida, se remueve y se da cuenta del estado en que se encuentra, recuerda lo que ha pasado la noche anterior y no puede evitar que sus mejillas se cubran de color rojo, toma las sábanas y se cubre con ellas, se vuelve a dar cuenta de que Peeta no está a su lado.

Sonríe y agradece que él no esté. Se frota las manos, quizás él esté en el baño dándose un baño, pero ningún sonido sale de ahí. Se enreda la sábana y camina hasta el ropero de Peeta, esperando encontrar algo que le quede, se muere de pena de ir corriendo a su habitación y que él la vea en el camino.

Una vez que se ha bañado se coloca la toalla a su alrededor, mira a todos lados del pasillo y corre a la habitación que una vez le perteneció, saca algo de ropa cómoda y se trenza el cabello antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Cómo irán las cosas ahora?

Ese pensamiento muere cuando lo ve preparando el desayuno.

Peeta llevaba ya demasiado tiempo ahí, por una razón. En su cabeza aun no entraba lo que acababa de pasar con Katniss Everdeen.

 _Katniss Mellark._

Tuvo que concentrarse en lo que cocinaba para no pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No tenía nada de malo, pero temía que cuando ella se despertará se levantara avergonzada, le diría una disculpa y una relación seca apareciera ahora.

Bueno, él iba a pensar muy bien las palabras adecuadas para que ninguno de los dos estuvieron muy apenados o hacer ese típico comentario de: _Fue solo una noche, nada importante._

Él no podría con eso si ella le dijera eso.

—Me has dejado sola —Levantó la mirada para verla—. Buenos días.

—Buen día —Apenas pudo decir—. Yo… yo te vi muy a gusto, no quería despertarte.

—No iba a dormir todo el día. ¿Qué preparas?

—Pan.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Has desayunado ya? ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Claro, te esperaba.

—Me esperabas para desayunar pero no para despertar —susurró y Peeta guardo silencio, sorprendiéndose de que ella no se hubiese sonrojado ante lo que dijo.

Katniss no volvió abrir la boca para cuando él le entrego el plato con el desayuno. Peeta se sentó bastantito alejado de ella, ninguno de los dos se miró.

Y Katniss era la que tenía que dar el primer paso. Ya que fue ella quién inicio todo la noche anterior, la palabra era de ella:

—¿Te arrepientes? —Quiso quedarse callada cuando esa pregunta salió.

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta —Peeta sonrió—. No. Sólo que no esperaba que demasiado pronto tu y yo… ya sabes, no esperaba que tan pronto… —murmuró— estuviésemos juntos.

—Estamos casados. Iba a pasar de todos modos.

Peeta sintió que se quebraba algo delante de él. Entonces eso era; tuvieron relaciones únicamente por compromiso.

—Espero que no te hayas sentido muy mal —No fue solamente por compromiso, ser jóvenes e inexpertos fue complicado, pero eso no fue excusa para que ambos no disfrutaran de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Peeta aún podía recordar sus gritos…

Y ella al momento en que ambos se balanceaban juntos…

—No quise que sonará así —se disculpó—, pero sabes que no es un tema del que me guste. Y por ende…, vi dudas en ti.

Peeta en verdad no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre supuso que fuera él quién diría las palabras similares que Katniss estaba diciendo.

—Mis dudas eran por sobre cómo te ibas a comportar.

—Lo mismo.

—No va a volver a pasar si no quieres —Katniss se rio.

—¿Y si quiero? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces tendré que complacer a mi esposa.

* * *

 **ChalupitaBonita:** Hola :) ¡Gracias por tu review nena! Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss se sintió terrible cuando la _luna de miel_ terminó.

¿Las razones?

Que la paso demasiado al lado de Peeta, _su esposo,_ había reído demasiado, se llegó a olvidar a momentos que se casó por obligación y hasta la vergüenza de dormir con él se le fue quitando y ahora se acostumbraba a esa rutina, pero eso fue en el Capitolio.

¿Qué le esperaba ahora que estaban regresando al doce?

Katniss pronto se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo cada vez que se encontraba al lado de Peeta, cuando él la miraba sus ojos brillaban, no era buena leyendo las emociones de alguien, pero con Peeta era tan fácil o solamente era lo que quería.

Muchas veces en el pasado, Katniss intentó darle las gracias a Peeta por salvar su vida, de la su familia. Salvarla de no ir al orfanato del distrito. Y él a cambio recibió una paliza por parte de su madre. Le agradecía enormemente y solamente tomaba el valor de pronunciar esas palabras cuando él dormía.

Se puso a pensar que tan diferente eran los sentimientos que tuvo por Gale, tantas veces que tuvo que soportar los comentarios en que ella terminaría casada con Gale. Por más que ella hubiese negado que eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

¿Entonces en qué momento se replanteo la idea que de casarse con Peeta era buena? Quizás porque de esa manera iba a encontrarse completamente a salvo, no solo ella, también su familia, la de Peeta y todas las personas que les importaban y los rodeaban. Y seguramente ahora los distritos se encontraban en paz y no seguirían formando las revueltas que tanto le molestaron a Snow.

Peeta por su parte se encontraba ligeramente molesto consigo mismo, ya que desde el fondo de su mente y corazón agradecía al presidente Snow por esa oportunidad que le estaba dando para casarse con Katniss. ¿Egoísta? Sí, porque fue una obligación que debían cumplir. El asunto era que estaban casados y ahora eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Solamente que la relación siguiera funcionando.

Él seguía entregándole su corazón a Katniss en bandeja de plata y, aunque ella no le regresará aún la declaración, no se volteaba y le ignoraba, sino que le regalaba una sonrisa dándole a entender que no temía a que se lo dijera.

¡Y habían hecho el amor!

Eso sí que nunca lo llegó a prever y que fuese ella la que iniciará todo.

—¿Estás preparada para una nueva etapa en el doce?

Katniss le regresó la mirada y asintió.

—Sí —Ahí estaba esa ligera tensión.

—¿Temes que Gale te reproche algo?

—Gale no tiene nada que ver.

—Lo es, recuerda que te pidió…

—Deja eso en paz. ¿Vale? Es pasado. Y no tienes de que preocuparte estoy casada contigo. Y recuerda que Gale es mi primo.

Para la mañana siguiente se encontraban desayunando todos; Haymitch con su mal humor de tener que volver; Effie chillando de emoción y tristeza dado que debía regresar al Capitolio en cuánto los dejará.

Para el medio día el tren entró en la estación de trenes y Peeta extendió su mano para que Katniss la tomara.

—¿Sin actuar?

—Todo será real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Las cosas fueron tranquilas para los primeros días, pero llegado el domingo, Peeta sabía que ese era el día en particular que Katniss la pasaba la mayor parte del día con Gale, y además de que era el único día que él tenía libre.

A pesar de que ya no había necesidad de que ella fuera a cazar, sabía que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Katniss y él no podía pedirle que no fuese y se quedase en casa con él.

—¿Saldrás al bosque hoy? —Le preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No lo sé —le respondió sin mirarla—. ¿Por qué has actuado tan extraño?

—¿Yo extraño?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Has estado distante —Peeta la miro y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Me encontraba preocupado.

—¿Por Gale? —Él no respondió— Peeta, no voy a ir a correr a sus brazos, estoy casada contigo, ya deberías sacarte esa idea de la cabeza. Preocúpate si no hubiese estado casada contigo. —Siguió sin responder—. ¿Sigues creyendo que todo es una actuación?

—Todo en el tiempo que estuvimos en el Capitolio no, pero ahora que regresamos…

—Lo único que yo siento por Gale es un cariño de hermanos, es todo. Sabes que nos ayudábamos desde hace muchos años. No tienes que preocuparte, ahora me encuentro contigo. Es real lo que está pasando en nosotros. Yo quiero que sea real.

Peeta se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Katniss le respondió.

—Confió en lo que dices. Pero no puedo sacar así de la mente…

—Pues tu solo sácalo, yo te deje las cosas en claro. No quiero repetirlo más. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, Señora Mellark.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO-**

Katniss al final se decidió en que iría al bosque, para ver si se encontraba con Gale y poder conversar con tranquilidad. Quedaron a una hora y Peeta le comentó que la iba a esperar fuera de la cerca y, aunque Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, asintió.

Decidió que primero iba a pasar por su antigua casa, dónde su madre y Prim aún residían ahí, así que paso ahí la mayor parte de la mañana antes de que siguiera avanzando la tarde y quedo en que pasaría otro día con ellas.

Cuando llegó finalmente hasta la roca en dónde siempre se encontraban ahí estaba él. Gale ya terminaba de cazar y seguramente se encontraba descansado de momento, ya que llevaba más de toda la mañana cazando.

—Hola Gale —Le saludo Katniss, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola —Él no la miro.

—Veo que has terminado de cazar.

—Pensé que vendrías.

—Estuve toda la tarde con mi madre y Prim. Lo lamento, además no me encontraba muy segura de que ibas a venir, le mande a tu madre…

—Ya lo sé —La interrumpió—, pero no estamos para vivir de la caridad de los que tienen más.

—No hables como si no estuviera aquí —Katniss dejo que el silencio los rodeara por unos segundos—. No puedes seguir molesto por lo que ha pasado.

—Te pedí que no te casaras. Podías evitarlo, no tenías que cumplir con esa obligación.

—Me casé porque quise —Él bufó—. Gale, no vamos a permitir que mi matrimonio arruine nuestra amistad. ¿O sí? ¿Lo vas a permitir? Yo no quise entrar a los Juegos, tengo responsabilidad de lo que ocurría después, pero ahora nadie nos molestará. Déjalo así, ¿quieres?

—No puedes pedirme que guarde mis sentimientos por ti.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, ya que no voy arruinar todo por un simple enamoramiento, pronto vas a olvidar lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí.

—Si tú supieras lo pienso —Se burló irónicamente—. No puedes entender lo que me pides porque no sientes lo mismo que yo. ¿Te das una idea de cómo sufro con solo imaginarte estar con él? Los celos me están matando.

—Gale…

—¿Alguna vez me amaste, Katniss? ¿Pensaste en que tú y yo podríamos tener algo?

—No.

Gale recogió las presas cazadas, se levantó furioso y la dejo sola. Katniss espero hasta que él ya no estaba cerca y regresó a casa, sintiéndose terrible por no arreglar ese asunto con su amigo. Pero él debía entenderlo, no iba arruinar nada de nuevo.

Y Gale tendría que entenderlo, quisiera o no. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta espero el tiempo suficiente después de encontrarse con Gale fuera de la cerca, se preocupó por lo que le pudo pasar a Katniss, estuvo tentado a ir al bosque, pero debía confiar en ella.

Esperaba que le dijera que fue lo que ocurrió.

Cuando la vio regresar, suspiro aliviado, al notar que ella no se encontraba herida ni nada. Katniss no lo miro cuando regreso a su lado, simplemente tomo su mano y se encaminaron hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores. Apenas cruzaron la puerta cuando Katniss habló.

—Iré a darme un baño. Hablamos en la cena.

Y sin darle una respuesta, corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en la habitación que compartían y Peeta, suspirando resignado, se metió en el estudio para ir a dibujar un poco y despejar su mente, ya que los celos le estaban carcomiendo.

Katniss recalentó la comida que Peeta preparo en la tarde y sirvió dos platos. Entró al estudio y encontró a Peeta dormido sobre el escritorio. Katniss sonrió y fue a su lado, le toco la mejilla y le dio un beso.

—Peeta —Lo sacudió—, despierta. Cenemos.

—¿Me vas a dejar por Gale?

—Peeta…

—Lo lamentó, Katniss —Sus ojos se centraron en los de ella—. No puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Te cuento que soñaba? Recordaba aquella tarde en el tren, cuando me dijiste que todo fue…

Katniss no lo dejo terminar y lo beso. No fue un beso suave, sino que fue duro y rudo, Katniss se acomodó entre los brazos de él y le paso las manos por detrás de su cuello.

—Sé que no puedo hacer que lo olvides —le dijo al momento en que se separaron—. Pero puedo compensarlo, ¿sabes? Podemos iniciar de nuevo, estamos casados y tenemos esa oportunidad.

—Al momento en que regresabas del bosque, cuando lo vi salir a él y luego a ti que venías tan seria, creí que al final él te convenció de algún modo. Y yo seguía pensando en que no me iba a importar si querías volver a él, estoy siendo masoquista, ya que no estoy tomando en cuenta todos esos días que estuvimos en el Capitolio, cuando sólo fuimos tú y yo…

—S yo hubiese estado en tu papel, sé que pasaría lo mismo que tú. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

—Siempre lo haré.

—Ahora —Katniss se levantó de su regazo—. Vamos a cenar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Estoy recortando está historia, ya que le he estado modificando muchas cosas. Así que ya no queda mucho para que termine y como no quiero tener pendientes, probablemente para esta tarde o para mañana, la historia esté finalizada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss salió con una mala cara al salir del baño, acababa de terminar de vomitar el desayuno especial que Peeta le preparo esa mañana, se sostuvo en la puerta al no tener las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, ya que sentía sus piernas muy temblorosas. Peeta al verla se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos. La dejo sobre el sillón y puso sus manos sobre su frente sudorosa.

—Katniss —Peeta la llamó estando preocupado; Katniss vio que se mordía el labio—, sé que también es responsabilidad mía, pero… ¿te has estado cuidando?

Katniss se sonrojo al instante y miro para otro lado cuando esa idea se metió de lleno en su mente al saber el significado de las palabras de Peeta.

No, no podía ser cierto. Apenas tenían cerca de cuatro meses de casados, la Gira de la Victoria apenas terminó y no podía meterse en el papel de madre, no era demasiado pronto. Pero no podía ignorar la pregunta que él le estaba haciendo. Y la respuesta definitiva era: _no._

¿En qué momento se olvidó de sus responsabilidades?

Peeta dedujo la respuesta de inmediato y Katniss soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir con tu mamá para que nos dé una recomendación?

—Me regañara —Volvió a retirar la mirada—, me dijo que tomar, pero no hice mucho caso después. Pero vayamos hasta mañana. ¿Quieres? Ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss y Peeta se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Gale, quién estaba en su antigua casa, pudo ver que su madre estaba atendiendo a alguien sobre la mesa. La pequeña herida era la hermana menor de Gale. Su madre le estaba sonriendo tiernamente, mientras ella hacía muecas de dolor.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Peeta, cuando se hicieron notar.

—Sí —Respondió Gale—. Estaba corriendo por los terrenos que están alejados de nuestra casa, se cayó y se encajó algunos vidrios sobre las rodillas.

—Se pondrá bien —Contestó la señora Everdeen—, aunque las heridas le van a durar por lo menos un mes. Y tener cuidado en donde correr. Podrás cambiarle la venda hasta el día de mañana.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —Preguntó Gale, quién metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No es nada —La Señora Everdeen ayudo a bajar a Possy—, solo cuida que no se vuelva a caer.

Gale asintió. Ambos hermanos se despidieron de los presentes y Katniss se giró para alcanzar a Gale, dejando a Peeta con Prim, quién le sonreía amablemente, como dándole a entender que Katniss iba a regresar. Peeta no se preocupó y se sentó en el viejo sillón al lado de ella.

—Hemos almorzado —Prim comentó—. Iré a la cocina para…

—No, no es necesario —Peeta la interrumpió sonriéndole—. Ya hemos almorzado también, Katniss quiere hablar con tu mamá y quizás contigo también.

—¿Es grave?

—Para nada.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Peeta se sentía como aquella vez en que Katniss le contó que todo era actuación para mantenerse a salvo. Katniss llevaba encerrada en la habitación desde el día anterior, en que la señora Everdeen le dijo que efectivamente, Katniss estaba embarazada.

Si bien, Katniss no le hablaba, por lo menos comía lo que él le llevaba.

Le estaba dando el espacio que ella necesitaba, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Asegurarle que Snow no se iba a entrometer en esa familia que estaban creando, además de que no le convenía, ya que todos los distritos habían dejado de crear revueltas al notar que Katniss en verdad estaba _enamorada_ de él.

El proyector se encendió automáticamente y un mensaje apareció ordenando a que todos los habitantes del doce no se lo perdieran y se llevaría a cabo a las siete de la noche de ese mismo día.

Katniss bajo a esa hora, despeinada y con ropa muy holgada. Peeta le siguió la pista desde la sala, se quedó sin palabras cuando ella se sentó a su lado y recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Él de inmediato la rodeo con sus brazos.

—¿Qué querrán ahora? —Murmuró.

—Ni idea. ¿Los nuevos Juegos quizás?

—Aún falta para eso.

—Entonces será un nuevo levantamiento.

El proyector volvió a encenderse automáticamente, de nuevo, y Caesar Flickerman apareció con un traje completamente de color negro y con su espantoso cabello de un color morado, sollozaba mientras saludaba a todos los televidentes y luego soltaba la bomba:

El Presidente Snow acaba de morir esa mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Veneno.

Fue el rastro que se encontró en el cuerpo de Snow. Demasiado acumulado por los años y fue ese mismo él que le mató, por beber una gran sobredosis, según comentaron la sangre salía de su boca sin parar, hasta que quedo tirado en medio del salón de la casa presidencial.

Fue todo lo que se dijo, no más.

Y los Vencedores fueron obligados a asistir al Capitolio para dar el adiós a su Presidente, que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo fin de semana.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Elecciones.

Por primera vez en más de cincuenta años se iban a llevar a cabo, las opiniones jamás fueron escuchadas, pero ahora sí. Snow ha sido el presidente que más tiempo duró en el cargo y cualquiera que se atreviese a decirle que quería una elección terminaba asesinado. Por razones desconocidas.

No era nada cruel que las personas se encontraran celebrando la muerte de alguien. ¿Un regalo después de todo lo que él hizo? La celebración duro casi una semana, los comerciantes compartían, los niños jugaban y los agentes de la paz no se entrometían.

Se estaba eligiendo un nuevo presidente o una mujer que ocupase el cargo.

Partidarios de Snow fueron arrestados, para evitar que un corrupto más se sumiera al poder. Y las primeras elecciones para que alguien fuese el nuevo presidente fue que uno de los vencedores fuera. Cosa que no fue así, ya que ninguno quiso y todos se mantuvieron al margen.

Fue Plutarch Heavensbee quién dio la opinión, ya que Haymitch les confío que él sería organizador del Tercer Vasallaje y un punto importante para lo que sería la rebelión, ya que él mandaba información codificada al Distrito Trece. Sí, dónde muchas personas vivían bajo tierra.

Alma Coin fue una de las que se postularon, queriendo tomar de inmediato el poder, pero la mantuvieron a raya. Y tras un mes largo de nuevos postulantes, muchas propuestas, pero sobre todo para la eliminación definitiva de los Juegos, una comandante del distrito Ocho fue ganadora, quién conto con el apoyo de casi todos los vencedores y de su gente en el ocho.

—Yo confío en ella —Le confío Katniss a Peeta cuando él se acostó al lado de ella—. Alma no me agrado para nada.

—Bueno, creó que lo que le llevo a perder fue querer continuar los Juegos con niños del Capitolio.

—Yo no lo veo tan injusto… —susurró.

—Katniss...

Ella se encogió de brazos y se recostó de nuevo.

—Aunque fueron unos..

—¡Katniss! —Le reprendió.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Katniss se odiaba así misma; lloraba por odiarse; se odiaba por ser feliz. Odiaba a Peeta, lo quería, lo extrañaba, y él soporto a todos sus jodidos cambios de humor, por más que ella le insultará y le decía que la dejará, él siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle sus brazos y reía cuando ella lo golpeaba en el pecho queriendo soltarla.

Su embarazo era más notorio y ella no quería salir por nada en el mundo de su casa.

Lloraba cuando Peeta salía y le decía que volvería dentro de un rato porque necesitaba ir a comprar más cosas necesarias. Prim la consolaba diciéndole que él iba a regresar dentro de unas horas, pero para Katniss no salía de sus pensamientos que Peeta no iba a volver porque ya no la quería y mucho menos la consideraba atractiva.

— _Es típico ese cambio_ —Prim le aseguró con una sonrisa—. _Peeta no te dejará por nada._

Así que cuando él volvía, ella no dejaba de abrazarlo, asegurándose de que era real y no se iba a marchar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—La ropa ya no me queda —Chilló cuando vio que el camisón que siempre usaba no se amoldaba a su embarazo.

—Katniss —la voz de Peeta fue suave—, vas a recuperar tu peso y figura cuando nuestro hijo nazca.

—¡No te rías, Peeta! —Le dijo cuándo se puso una de las playeras de Peeta—. Ya quisiera ver que no entres en tu ropa.

—Es la ventaja de ser hombre.

—Que comentario tan ridículo —Y Peeta río antes de apagar las luces y colocar las manos sobre el vientre abultado de ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Las pesadillas de Katniss aumentaron considerablemente en el último mes. Quedándose con la idea de que Snow continuaba con vida y que llegado el momento le iba a quitar al hijo que estaba esperando. A su niño.

Peeta optaba por iniciar una discusión que lo que tendrían iba a ser una niña e iniciaba hacer planes sobre cómo iba a tratar a los _patanes_ que decidieran acercarse a su hija. Y Katniss, aunque le quedaba la sensación de angustia, sonreía ante lo que Peeta le contaba y se calmaba.

—No esperaba verlos que discutieran por algo tan simple como ser una niña o niño —Dijo Prim con una risa, cuando interrumpió la discusión.

—Sí, claro, como tú no tienes que soportar al idiota de ahí.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me alegra que me instruyeras, Prim —Peeta le guiño un ojo—, de ser así, probablemente hubiera abandonado a la mujer de ahí que no deja de pelearme todo.

—Sí, claro, claro. Estarías más que encantado por abandonarme, no sé porque no lo haces, ahí está la puerta. ¿O eres tan tonto que no sabes cómo se abre?

—Sí, soy muy tonto.

Y Prim reía a carcajadas por presenciar esa discusión tan simple de su hermana.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Al final fue una niña.

Y aunque a Katniss se le agrando el corazón de amor por ella, no dejo de discutir contra Peeta, por ser un engreído y decirle todo el tiempo que sería niña.

¿La relación? Iba de lo mejor.

Seguían siendo muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero no por ello dejaban de querer a la pequeña Willow, quién siempre se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de su padre. Quién finalmente aprendió a como mecerla, con clases de la señora Everdeen, también Katniss, quién se fue adaptando poco a poco a su nueva rutina como madre.

Todas las noches era él quién se levantaba en la madrugada para dejar descansar a Katniss y cuando Katniss le recriminaba él se excusaba diciéndole que de casualidad iba a la cocina a preparar algo para la mañana siguiente.

—Deberías acostarla de una vez —Le dijo Katniss cuando vio que aún tenía a la niña.

—Ahorita —respondió él—. Aún queda la duda de que pueda despertarse.

—Hace más de veinte minutos que la tienes —le reprocho—, se va a terminar despertando cuando te decidas acostarla.

—La cargaré de nuevo entonces —contesto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Si Katniss hubiese pensado que ahora tendría una familia y viviría en _paz_ y sin Juegos del Hambre, nunca se lo hubiera tragado, ya que era algo imposible de asimilar. Creía que el Presidente Snow tendría algo que lo hacía inmortal, ya que llegó a vivir demasiado tiempo y sin muchas _enfermedades._

Y al final se hizo justicia. ¿No?

La obligo a casarse al apenas cumplir los diecisiete años, le dijo que era vital que tuviese un hijo y que debía aplicar la rebelión que se avecinaba. Y ahora ninguna de esas cosas eran tan importante.

La presión se fue después de casarse con Peeta, ya que le dio todo su amor en cada momento, la desconfianza fue poca y las cosas se arreglaron, incluso con el viejo amigo de la chica. Gale asumía que él podría ser el padrino para la pequeña Willow. Y su familia… a Katniss durante mucho tiempo todo lo que le importaba era la felicidad de Prim y ahora ella podía pensar en más personas que ella.

Amaba a Peeta, amaba a su hija, amaba a su madre y hermana. El resentimiento de años pasados no se olvidaba, pero si se dejaba atrás para no mantener una vida amargada, como una vez le dijo Peeta.

Ver a Peeta caminando por el bosque, caminando con Willow, mientras él le señalaba todo y cargaba a la niña de un año, quién chillaba emocionada por lo que su padre hacía con ella.

Al salir de los Juegos creyó que no iba a tener nada de eso, más que un matrimonio forzado, era increíble como las cosas cambiaban en un cerrar de ojos, dejando de lado el sufrimiento de las personas.

Oficialmente no hubo una rebelión, no hubo una nueva edición de los Juegos, oficialmente Paylor declaró el derecho a viajar a otros distritos sin necesidad de ser alguien distinguido por el Capitolio. Paylor juró ante todo Panem que se retiraría del cargo en el momento en que su gente supiera que era necesario otro presidente.

Se acercó al lado de Peeta y lo miro con ojos llenos de amor. Él se inclinó ante ella y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

—Es hora de volver —Le dijo, tomo su mano e hicieron su regreso a la pradera, mientras el atardecer iba haciendo acto de presencia.

—Peeta —Katniss se paró antes de llegar a la cerca y continúo hablando—. Te amo.

Él sonrió. Y sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal.

—Lo sé —La beso de nuevo—. Yo también te amo.

—Entonces… —se sonrojo ligeramente—. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Siempre.

 **FIN**

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Dicho y hecho, como lo he prometido. Hemos llegado al final. No le quería dar muchas vueltas a la historia ni meterme en tramas complicadas, como lo he estado haciendo con las últimas que he subido XD.

Escribí está historia en el 2013, cuando escribía cualquier cosa cursi. Si le he modificado muchas cosas, pero eso ya no importa. Me fue gustando el rumbo que le tomé y me siento contenta con el fin que le di. Aunque me hubiera gustado darles más.

Quiero darle las gracias a todas esas lectoras que continuaron la historia, las que agregaron a favoritos/seguimientos y las que dejaron un review. ¡Muchas gracias en verdad!

Una historia finalizada y muy pronto otra en camino.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
